Untitled
by nkitty29
Summary: Sai never names his paintings...But...


I don't own Naruto and never will…

Random...I was bored so I wrote this…A little drabble or one shot…Spoiler...Slight Sai x Sakura and OOC…Any kind of reviews are welcome…

**Untitled

* * *

**

-

'_Paintings are supposed to have names…Portraits are named after the people being painted…Others are named after a place or a circumstance… Or even an artist's feelings…'_

Her words echoed in his mind.

The boy laid on his bed or rather yet the floor of their 'camp' just staring at the ceiling, only thinking of what was said to him earlier that day. It bothered him why was thinking of that? It was nothing to him but it was if he was thinking about it, it was something.

He has painted countless of artworks and never named any of them. Each one was just a drawing to him and nothing else. He didn't bother to name any of them. What was the point? What he draws are for his eyes alone and no one else's.

'…_artist's feelings…' _

Her voice was heard again in his head.

What feelings? He doesn't have any of that within him. It was all washed away, erased from him very long time ago. He is a ninja; a ninja can not have any feelings or emotions. They will only get in the way of his mission. He will not fail a mission that is something he will not afford to do. He can not fail his master.

But now that he thought of it…When was the last time he felt happiness, sadness or even anger? He can't recall all of these feelings are unknown to him. He read much about them but never experienced them. He must never do so. He was now sitting up leaning against the wall, sketching yet another_ 'breathtaking' _work.

'_That wonderful artist taste of yours is simply breathtaking…'_

Instead of her voice and words, it was his master's…He just didn't see it; he didn't see why people loved or even complimented his work. It was nothing…

He kept working on his drawing. The room was filled with darkness, it was impossible to see anything in the room. But he didn't care; he just let his hands work. What was he drawing? He didn't even know the answer to that question.

A smile came across his face. It was always there, a fake smile. It always hung on his lips, never leaving his face. From what he read, a smile is needed to gain a person's trust or to pass through unwanted situations. But a simple smile can also be used to deceive another. And that he learned only a day ago by her.

She again came into his mind. She was just a teammate, just an annoying loud mouth teammate. She was a friendly butt ugly girl that was all. His hands stopped moving, the drawing was done. He let the pencil and pad fall on the floor. Rays of moonlight came in through the window of the camp. It shined on the paper.

The fake smile that hung on his face had fallen. Sai's eyes widen at what was done. Something within was felt but he ignored the feeling. It was nothing; it was just an error that should be erased. His eyes were still focused on field of cherry blossom trees, petals of the flower raced across the page. He drew cherry blossoms…

'_What's the title? Have you thought of one yet?' _She asked him as if she was leaning over his shoulder standing right there.

Should he name this one? No, he wasn't it was just a drawing just like rest. This one was nothing special; he will just throw it way once he gets bored of it. He didn't name the others, why start with this one?

-

The night turned into day, Sakura was the first to wake up. She walked through the halls of their camp. She stopped at the door of the team's captain. The man was still sleeping, but there was something strange about him. Sakura couldn't put her finger on it. She continued walking; she stopped at the door of her blond teammate. He still snored, she laughing to herself happy having Naruto back.

Her feet lead her once again to another door. _His _door, a sudden wave of anger and hatred hit over her. Never less she still looked within the room. It was empty, so she wasn't the first to wake up. Everything was gone, expect for his bag. Sakura couldn't help but take a look. She wanted to see something.

But she stopped her eyes caught something that lay in the corner of the room. Her green eyes landed on wonderful, beautiful, peaceful scenery, a field of Sakura trees. At the corner of the drawing was a word underlined…

_Confusion_


End file.
